The Rangers Strike
by ShortyK
Summary: This is my rendition of Power Rangers after S.P.D. It is set in a time before all the other Ranger shows came out. This is my first story, and I hope you like it. This story also includes some blasts from the past teaming with brand new rangers. It is rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

The Rangers Strike

**Prologue**

* * *

A long time ago peace was reached to the Power Rangers of S.P.D. Thanks to the Power Rangers, Emperor Gruumm was finally defeated. The B- Squad Rangers were promoted to A- Squad. Jack Landors retired from S.P.D. Sky Tate took over as the red ranger. Before long everything was back to normal.

I, Dr. Willows, was a lead creator in the Power Ranger Morpher. Along with Dr. Mancs we created zords for the members to. Though I was only 12, I became second in command under Commander Cruger. He controlled the Shadow Ranger and I was the Silver Ranger.

I constructed a camp known as the Ninja Camp. It was a secret camp that trained the skills needed to become present day Power Rangers. Unfortunately, only the Power Rangers can choose their successor. Normally the power would be passed on to their children. In Commander Cruger's case, that did not happen. Cruger passed on before he relinquished the Shadow Ranger powers, being perhaps lost forever. That is when everything changed.

At the ceremony, I was not named the successor of Cruger. Delgado Reed was named Commander. Shortly after I was fired and everything at S.P.D. was changed. It became hushed up and full of secrecy and corruption. I managed to save my life's work and my Rangers. They both were sent to the secret Ninja Camp. They were safe,

until now.

**Tony**

* * *

Dr. Mancs: Dr. Willows it has been forever since your last contact.

Dr. Willows: Um, I'm not this so called Willows.

Dr. Mancs: Then who is this?

Dr. Willows: I'm Anthony Willows-Banks the 3rd.

Dr. Mancs: … You have Willows in your name. What…

Dr. Willows: I don't understand.

Dr. Mancs: Who are your parents?

Dr. Willows: Sara Willows.

Dr. Mancs: Where are you Anthony?

Dr. Willows: My name is Tony and at my grandma's house. I have a project to do and I used her laptop.

Dr. Mancs: Who is your Grandmother?

Dr. Willows: Karissa Willows. Why?

Dr. Mancs: The Karissa Willows? The one who once headed the national S.P.D?

Dr. Willows: Um… My Grandma owns a flower shop and what's this S.P.D?

Dr. Mancs: S.P.D. is Specialized Police Department using Power Rangers.

Dr. Willows: You mean P.R.G.U.O.

Dr. Mancs: What does that mean?

Dr. Willows: Power Rangers of the Galactic Universe Order.

Dr. Mancs: Who is the head of that order?

Dr. Willows: I don't know it's all hush-hush over there.

Dr. Mancs: Do you think you could get me into the Secret Service mainframe server so I can hack the firewall of the Computer Program to take over this P.R.G.U.O?

Dr. Willows: I don't even know how to change my name to Tony on here.

Dr. Mancs: Click the text box backspace the name and put in your desired name.

Tony: All right cool.

Dr. Mancs: I would like to talk to your grandmother.

Tony: I don't know, if she didn't contact you for over 50 years, what makes you think she will now?

Dr. Mancs: Please try.

Dr. Willows: Yes, Dr. Mancs.

Dr. Mancs: It has been a very long time.

Dr. Willows: I'm sorry I haven't contacted you in a long time but much has changed.

Dr. Mancs: What is with this new order that young Tony has told me about.

Dr. Willows: It's dirty.

Dr. Mancs: Why aren't you head anymore?

Dr. Willows: Cruger died but instead of instating me they put Delgado Reed, who then fired me. That's when everything changed. Then while fighting for my Department, I met Anthony Michael Banks the 1st. We were in love and had one child, Sara Michele Willows. Sara had one child that you met known as Tony. After Tony was born, James, her husband, cheated. Tony didn't want to be known after him so he changed his name to Willows as his mother's maiden name and Banks after my husband. He's named Tony after his grandfather. My husband died years ago in an "accident".

Dr. Mancs: Tragic just tragic. What happened to your Rangers?

Dr. Willows: I sent them to Ninja School and told them never to leave because if they would be found, they would be killed.

Dr. Mancs: They never found the camp?

Dr. Willows: No and I'd like to keep it that way. Give me a moment.

Contact Sector 55

Dr. Willows: Emily do you copy?

Ninja School: Who is this?

Dr. Willows: Doesn't my name say it all.

Ninja School: You have been gone for over 50 years do you honestly think we believe who you say you are.

Dr. Willows: I have been hiding for over 50 years! Give me a break I've spent these 50 years keeping the school hidden from the new force that is destroying the old regime!

Ninja School: Sorry Karissa, welcome back.

Dr. Willows: I'm tracked so I can't leave to come save you. But I have a grandson that I think can help you.

Ninja School: You know the requirements and ID we are going to need.

Dr. Willows: His name is Anthony Michael Willows-Banks the 3rd. He goes by Tony but his code name will be James Whitman. He will be enrolling as a new student to learn the ways of the ninja and power ranger. He must be trained well. He will bring the new world order to savage whatever is left of sanity to restore order to the police force.

**Tony**

* * *

"Tony, good luck my grandchild. Make me proud." Those were the last words my grandma said to me before I was shipped off to this secret Ninja Camp. Great I thought. Come to find out that my grandma isn't the sweet old flower shop owner on the square. She is a crime fighting war hero of S.P.D. She was also making me go to a camp and learn to fight like a power ranger. Man, what have I gotten myself into this time…?

"James, we have been expecting you."

I looked over and my mouth dropped. A girl around 16 or 17 with dark brown hair was staring right at me. Her blue eyes were piercing. I felt like she could mentally break me in half. She looked as if she has seen the worst of the worst of the world, and I loved everything about it.

"Uhhh… right… James Whitman, that's me."

"There is no way you are the special one."

"What do you mean?" I asked kind of hurt hearing this from my dream girl.

"Well first of all, you can't even remember your name. Second, you don't look like you could take on a bug much less than an army. Third, you don't even seem like your fit enough to mop the mess hall floors."

She was right. Mom always taught me to tell the truth and trust me; I don't look like a James. I look like a Tony, and I act like a Tony. So remembering my name would be tough. I could kill a bug! Then when she said I wasn't in good enough shape to mop a stinking floor, just made me mad.

"I don't know who you think you are but stop sellin' me short lady!"

"Don't you dare say that to me! I am Emily Ahrens, leader of the S.P.D. Power Rangers! I am under the direction of Karissa Willows AKA Dr. Willows! Give me that tone again boy and I promise you, I will make your life at camp the hardest life imaginable!"

With that, she stormed off in a cold-hearted fury. Just great, I managed to piss off the leader of the Ninja Camp. It's already managed to start off to a bad start. Why didn't I just research my report in one of grandma's ancient reading textbooks?! What have I gotten myself into?

**Emily**

* * *

If I wasn't so mad at the new kid I probably could've liked that kid, thought Emily to herself. Being at camp and training newbies at the age of five is not what I would consider fun. Mom being the original Emily Ahrens and headmaster at camp was a lot tougher than what people thought. You must be excellent and better than the rest was Mom's motto. She was always so flawless; it makes me sick. For once, why couldn't she be proud of my skills? I try harder than anyone else at this camp. Why can't I be normal?

Tony

"Sup' newbie" said a kid with a face that looked like he was up to something.

"Not much. What up with you."

"Not to much either newbie. I'm Christopher Mackey. You can call me Chris. My father is one of the elder's here at camp. What's your name newb?"

"James Whitman. My grandma has some blood run through this camp."

"Who is your grandma pup?"

"Karissa Whitman."

"Eh, never heard of her. If you were to say Willows then you would have been the most popular guy at camp."

"Why you say that Chris?"

"Cuz' supposedly she founded this camp and sent the elders here to keep them from getting found and killed by the corrupted power rangers today. It's what I'm told anyway. I'm more of a live life to the fullest so I don't try to think about it to much."

"How many elders are there?"

"Seven if you count Dr. Willows, but no one has heard word of her in like over 50 years. A lot of the elders assume she is dead. Some, like Emily for instance still believes she is alive. The seventh was Captain Cruger but he died of old age."

"Wait, you mean that girl that looked like she was in her late teens is like in her 50s?!"

"Wow, wow, wow, man! You probably talked to her daughter who is also named Emily. Did she go spewing off bout how she the red ranger and stuff?"

"Yeah… freaked me out a little but hey, guys gotta do what a guys gotta do."

"I agree all the way J. Whit. Hey man, once you get settled in here at camp, join me at the mess hall. I'd love it if you were to meet the rest of the elder's kids. Trust me, life will be hard at first but it will get easier."

With that last comment, Chris waved and walked away toward a tent shaped building, and disappeared behind the doors.

**Tony**

* * *

Again I was alone in an unfamiliar place. What Chris said about my grandma scared me. Who would've thought that my sweet grandmother was an actual crime fighting killing machine?

I was wandering around the camp when I found a path leading to giant sized tents. There were six in all and all-different colors. There were red, green, blue, yellow, pink, and very old looking silver and black tents in the back. Then off behind the huge tents were little tents of the same colors behind them. The silver and black tents were next to each other while the rest formed an arch around them.

I started to head toward them when a loud bell started ringing from the tent shaped building Chris went into. I turned back to the tents and saw people getting out and walking toward the building. I decided I probably should head that way. I opened the doors and disappeared inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tony**

* * *

"Yo, J. Whit. Over here!"

I looked over to see Chris Mackey motioning me over to a crowd of kids. Emily was over there dressed in red. Chris was in blue and some other kids in green, yellow, and pink. I calmly walked over to them. Emily's face was full of disgust, but I let it go.

"Sup' Chris."

"J. Whit. I'd like you to meet Austin Mullen, David Keaton, and Sarah Anderson."

I nodded to them and they nodded back at me. Austin was dressed in green, David in yellow, and Sarah in pink. They seemed so official. David had a scar that started underneath his right eye, crossed over his nose, and ended to the left side of his mouth.

All of a sudden the room fell silent. I looked up to see five elderly people appeared in front of the room. The one in red stepped up in front of the group. Her hair was a combination of silver and a chocolate brown. She had deep worry lines etched into her forehead. Her gaze seemed to affect everyone in the room.

"I am looking for the one known as James Whitman."

Chris nudged me and I stepped forward. "That's me."

Everyone turned and stared at me. The woman's full attention was on me. I felt like a bug under a microscope.

"You are a new student enrolled at this camp. You are now bonded by the rules and regulations at this camp. You will be known as Gunny until you rise up on the pole of greatness. Hunter step forward."

A guy with a military buzz cut and a blue uniform stepped forward. I knew right away that this was Chris's father. They had the same mischievous facial features. He held out his hands. In them was a white uniform.

"Come forward Gunny."

I walked up to the woman. She signaled Hunter to give me the uniform. I took it from him and then looked back at her.

"Gunny, after the meal come find me. You must consult the chancellor. He will assign you to a color tent. There you will stay. Once you start the road to greatness you will eventually earn your colors. Do you understand?"

I nodded to her. I turned around and headed back to Chris. He gave me an assuring look. I looked at Emily and she turned away. Chris showed me to a bathroom to change in. Once I came out we went to the food line then sat at a table in the back of the room.

"That went better than I thought J Whit. I was afraid she was ganna kill you." He laughed loudly.

"Why did she call me Gunny?"

"Who knows why she chose Gunny. That is what all the teachers will call you."

"Great… It sounds like an old man name."

Chris got a real big kick out of that one. He almost choked on some organic french-fries he shoved into his mouth. After he recovered from his choking fit he punched me playfully.

"Come on J. Whit. You don't want to be late finding Emily's mom. Trust me on that."

**Tony**

* * *

Chris led me to the huge red tent. I stepped inside but Chris didn't follow. The lady up on stage was sitting in a chair. She looked up with the same eyes as Emily only they were fiercer.

"So you're the one Willows sent… You don't seem like much. It's hard to believe you would be the one she sent."

"Why does your family keep cutting me down? I am the grandson of Dr. Willows. I didn't know about all this S.P.D. stuff until about three weeks ago. Give me a break!"

"Ha ha ha you are Karissa's grandchild alright. Always ready to prove someone wrong!"

"Wha—"

"It's settled. I need to keep a close eye on you. You will be in the red camp. One day you will lead us to victory but until then you must learn the ways of a ninja, then eventually you will join the ranger path. Good luck and give this slip to Chris and he will take you to your own tent."

**Tony**

* * *

"So how did it go J. Whit?"

"Freaky. She told me to give this to you."

"Holy crap man! She must think a lot of you! Red tent man is like amazing! Emily is totally ganna kill you!"

"Great…"

"Come on I'll take ya to your tent."

I followed Chris to the back of the giant red tent I met older Emily at. We walked around a couple of tents and finally stopped at a decent, red, tent. Chris held the door and we went inside. The tent looked tiny but on the inside it was huge! There was an entertainment center on one side and a wooden man on the other. There were different swords and such by the wooden man. In the back was a quilted bed. It was a lot better than the hammock I slept in while living with grandma.

I forgot to mention that I live with my grandma. My mom died when I was young. I don't know why, all I know is that you don't ask. Grandma gets upset about it, which is understandable. My mom was her only child. I guess that's why she likes having me around. I'm the spitting image of my mom. We both miss her so I guess that's why we look out for each other. We only have each other. Grandpa died years ago in some sort of car accident. Ever since, Grandma hasn't been the same.

"Come on J. Whit. Let's go see Emily."

"Which one?"

"The young and the furious bro'"

"Do you like her Chris?"

Chris stopped for a moment while walking up a steep path. He looked down at his shoes, and then turned and faced me.

"I'm dating her dude…"

I just felt like an asteroid just nailed me in the chest. I looked right into his eyes to see any hint of joke. There was nothing but the truth. I just shook my head and kept on walking. Chris reached out and grabbed my shoulder. I turned around in time for a fist to smash right into my face. I felt my jaw give and I went down. The next thing I remembered was someone kicking the absolute shit out of me. Then I just blacked out.

**CC Chat**

* * *

Dr. Willows: How is he?

Ninja School: Not so good. He really got beat up.

Dr. Willows: Who did it?

Ninja School: I really don't know…

Dr. Willows: Emily how the hell do you not know!

Emily Senior: I'm sorry Karissa. I just really don't know! I wasn't there. My daughter found him alone and half dead. Again, I'm so sorry!

Dr. Willows: … Just send him back… I want him home… He's all I have left after Sara and Anthony was murdered… I can't lose him too…

Emily Senior: I'll see what I can do… I was just starting to warm up to this boy. He's a lot like you. I'll be sad to see him go.

Dr. Willows: I don't have a choice. I can't lose the only family I have left.

Emily Senior: I got to go. They said he's awake. I will get to the bottom of this I promise.

**Tony**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. My head was throbbing, especially my jaw. Then all of a sudden I felt my body start to shake and beeping noises. My heart began to race. I could feel my eyes slipping back into unconsciousness. Then I felt a pinch on my arm and all stopped. I opened my eyes and saw a very concerned face. It was Emily senior and her daughter to the right of her holding my hand. My heart started to race again. I saw their faces light up with worry. I quickly regained self-control.

"Hey, guys…" I coughed a little and started to relax as the meds kicked in. I saw a tear run down teenage Emily's face. She turned and left the room.

"Who did this to you Tony? Who?!"

"I don't remember exactly but there is no way who I think it is would do this to me."

"Your grandma wants me to send you home. So you better start giving me some names,"

"I was talking to Chris and—"

"Chris Mackey?"

"Yeah about—"

"There is no way he would do this!"

"But he did. We were going to find your daughter and I asked if he liked her. He told me that he was dating her. I started to walk off toward Emily when he grabbed my shoulder. Then he started working me over like a punching bag. I just don't understand."

"Tony that doesn't sound anything like what Chris would do."

I laid back into the bed and closed my eyes. I was sure that is what happened. Little did I know that I fell back into unconsciousness.

I awoke to a little girl about the age of 12 sitting at my bedside. She looked relieved to see me. She looked strangely familiar. In fact I knew I've met her before I just didn't know where. She smiled at me and I started to feel like I was healing faster. Then I realized I was. My jaw stopped hurting and my bruises and cuts were going away. I stared in amazement then the next thing I knew, she was gone.

I fell back to sleep and awoke the next morning. I felt back to normal and I had to get out of this damn hospital room. I got up and pulled all the plugs and stuff off of me. My uniform was next to me. Only it wasn't the same as I first got it. It had a red stripe around my right bicep. I hurried and put the uniform on and then sneaked out the window. I took off racing into the night. I was about to pass Emily Senior's tent when I heard voices inside. I hid behind some ferns outside the tent to listen in.

"Mom please I don't know!"

"You must know! You have to find out! Karissa wants me to send him home. I need answers!"

I heard Emily crying as she burst out the tent. She went to a different tent that I assumed was hers. I decided to go find out.

**Tony**

* * *

I knocked on the tent door and I heard a muffled come in. I went inside the tent to see Emily holding a picture frame and crying.

"Hey I'm a little lost, can you help me."

All of sudden she just stopped. She stopped crying, she stopped moving, hell she probably stopped breathing too. She turned and looked at me. Relief flooded her face, but then it was quickly replaced with anger and frustration.

"What are you doing here?! You are supposed to be resting!"

"I needed to talk to you. I knew you wouldn't come to me, so I had to come to you."

"Damn right I wouldn't come talk to you! You implicated that MY boyfriend had something to do with your beating!"

I saw a tear run down her face, but she quickly wiped it away. I felt really guilty. I went inside her tent and sat on her floor. I looked up a little bit to get a better view of the picture she was holding. The pictured showed Chris having her arms around her and kissing her forehead.

"Emily… I… I'm sorry okay? I don't know why Chris did this. I'm thinking you were right though. I shouldn't be here. I'm not as amazing as my grandma. Look I'll leave tomorrow and you won't ever have to see me again."

Then she started bawling again. I didn't know what to do. My instincts told me to hug her and let her cry on my shoulder. My gut told me as soon as I did that Chris would walk in and give me another beating. Well instincts kicked in first. As I started to move I heard her mumble something.

"You can't leave. You have a mission to do."

"You don't even like me. Why do you want me to stay?"

She looked at me and her eyes lost all the fierceness that I saw on my first day.

"James, if you leave, then we may never leave the Ninja School and the corrupted power rangers may never be defeated. Also, I don't hate you. I'm just jealous that you are the one to save the day when I've been training here since I could walk."

I felt like she just took my heart and threw it under a bus. I sat next to her on her bed and looked her straight into her eyes.

"You know I can't take them on all by myself. I'm going to need a team. Besides you are probably the best fighter. Scratch that, you are the best fighter and I'm going to need you. Let's put this rivalry behind us and work together. Then you can have the freedom you desire."

I stuck my hand out for her to shake it, but instead she hugged me. It was quick, but I then knew why Chris beat me up. He knew she liked me, and he wasn't about to lose her to me. Man I was in trouble. Little did I know that he was right outside Emily's tent and watching me this whole time. I was in for a rude of awakening tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emily Sr.**

* * *

"Hunter this news is disturbing."

"Emily you know my son had nothing to do with this. Maybe the toilet paper bomb, but not this."

"Keep an eye out. Willows has this planned down to the tee. I'm under a lot of stress and I can't deal with this right now."

"As you wish."

Hunter left the tent. What was I to do? This one child was supposed to change the world. The one to bring order was to busy getting himself into trouble. Tomorrow he has defense training. I better go to make sure things don't "get out of hand".

**Tony**

* * *

Emily, that was my age, took me to this dojo looking place. We entered and the green, yellow, pink, and Chris turned to look at me. The yellow one, named David, sneered at me.

"Fresh meat you are paired with me today."

Emily stopped cold in her tracks. She gave him a look that made him cringe, but then quickly regained his composure.

"No, David I want to take him on." Chris stared me down and I knew I was in trouble. We had the same built, but he trained more than me plus he knew ninja stuff. I just knew street smarts. Man I'm going to die. Almost as if on cue, Emily Sr. walked into the dojo. They all stood up straight and saluted her. Emily Jr. flipped me around and I mimicked her salute.

"At ease. David you will face James Whitman. Please remember he is new and if you kill him you lose a stripe."

My mouth hit the floor. IF he kills me?! I stared at David and his mouth twisted into a cruel sneer. I gulped and stared at Emily Jr. She looked at the girl in pink.

"Sarah, it looks like it's me and you."

"Of course Emily. Would you have it any other way?"

Emily and Sarah picked up wooden sticks and went to a pad with a large circle around it. They stepped inside the circle and went into a fighting stance. I sat on the floor next to the guy in green. I believe his name was Austin. He is the only guy who hasn't decided to kill me, which I know of.

"You do know why they don't like you?" Austin said this to me while studying the match.

"Not really."

"Chris and David have been friends forever. Chris feels you are trying to steal Emily from him. David is one of the best male fighters here at camp. He trains the newbs that get sent in for a taste of what a young ninja can be like."

"So he is going to knock the snot outta me."

"More like all your bodily organs."

"Crud."

I looked up just in time to see Emily knock Sarah's sword out of her hands. Emily kicked her in the chest and knocked Sarah out of the circle. Emily helped Sarah back up and they sat back down in the line we formed. Then David got up and I knew it was my turn for an ass whoopin. I got up and headed toward the ring. David didn't pick up a sword so I assumed it was hand-to-hand combat. He set up his stance. So I set up mine like a boxer. He then laughed at me and I didn't know what was so funny.

"I'm going to beat you into orange juice!"

"We'll see about that."

I looked up to see that 12-year-old girl I saw in the hospital. I didn't have time to think because then David charged me. He full blown tackled me, but he made sure I didn't land out of the circle. The tackle knocked the wind out of me. My head turned toward the line, but before I could register anything David launched me in the air. He then launched a kick straight to the side of my head. I crumpled instantly. I didn't know where I was. Then I heard someone talking to me. They sounded so familiar. So sweet and innocent like my grandmother. Then the 12-year-old girl stood right in front of me. I was not in the dojo anymore. I was in a solid silver space.

"Who are you?"

"You should know Tony."

"Grandma?"

The child laughed playfully as if she pulled a joke over me. "Of course Tony. I couldn't let David mop the floor with you."

"Why are you 12?! You're like in your 60s?!"

"Dear listen. We don't have much time. You were born to be a power ranger. The silver one to be exact. I am too old in the mortal world to take over that job anymore. Here I am young because you age very slowly."

"How old is Emily Jr.?!" I was really worried now.

"16 like you. You age slowly if you were not born here. If you were born here you age like you do on earth. That is not important. Let your inner ranger out. Relax breath slowly and let it come to you. Do not doubt. Trust in it and it will trust you."

The dream was over and my eyes shot open. Emily Sr. was looking over me and the worry left her face. She stared into my eyes and seemed to understand.

"Let the match continue."

"Mom!"

Emily Jr. could not believe what her mother said. She was incredulous and left the tent. The match was going to restart. Emily Sr. helped me up.

"Whatever she said to you, believe it and let her voice guide you."

I got into my stance and breathed. My whole body relaxed. I trusted the words of my grandmother. Then I heard an eagle screeching. My eyes flew open and I felt invulnerable. David shot a kick straight to my head. I blocked it with lightning speed and shot a hook to his gut. He left out a strangled gasp. Then I shot out punches to his head. When he went to cover his head I went to his gut. He backed up to the edge of the circle. I ran straight at him and flew like an eagle to land a kick to his chest. He flew out of the circle onto the floor. He laid there gasping.

Chris ran like a banshee right at me. I flipped him easily to the floor. He landed right next to David. Then my eyes shut tight. When I opened my eyes again I felt the power cease. I turned toward Austin. His mouth was open. Sarah couldn't believe it either. I saw Emily at the back of the tent completely stunned. Elder Emily came and awarded me a red ribbon. She wrapped it around my right bicep. The ribbon then magically bonded with the fabric as my second stripe. She silently left the tent. The others followed her example. I left soon after. I went to my assigned red tent and laid on my quilted bed. I drifted right to sleep.

**Emily Jr.**

* * *

"Mother what was that? Everyone knew James would get beaten severely."

"My child I saw it in his eyes. Karissa was here. She gave him the power."

"What do you mean?"

"When a ranger gets to a certain age they have to relinquish their powers. They give it to their successor. Unfortunately, Captain Cruger died before he could find a successor. The Shadow Ranger will forever be lost. Karissa is too old to keep on her legacy. When James was knocked out cold she must have came to him and forfeited her powers to him. One day I will pass my powers on to you as the other rangers will pass their power on to them. We are only allowed to have one child so there wouldn't be competition."

"James isn't related to her. Why would she give her powers to him and not her child?"

"Karissa's child died. Karissa knew now was the time if she was going to pass her powers on it must be to him. I must go have a meeting. Please go to bed."

"Yes mother."

**Dr. Willows**

* * *

"Emily you can't keep us in the dark any longer."

"Hunter is right."

The whole room gasped as I walked in. I still looked 12. I liked it better that way. Being old isn't fun.

"It is time to discuss the dangers that are to come ahead."

"Karissa whatever plans you have we will follow."

"Thank you Daniel. Emily, Hunter, Michael, Daniel, and Ashley it is time. Your children and my grandchild must unite."

"Your grandchild ma'am?"

"Yes Michael. My grandchild is Anthony Michael Willows-Banks the 3rd. Other known as James Whitman."

A loud gasp and awkward silence filled the room. Daniel seemed to have a huge wait lifted off his shoulders. The others couldn't believe what I said.

"As you all know that it is dangerous that I am here. It does not matter anymore. Someone tipped them off and they are heading here. P.R.G.U.O. is heading here with their best rangers. We must be ready. It is time to relinquish our powers to the children. I will work on a back up program just in case we need more rangers. Also just in case if we need to arm ourselves. As for Krueger, that will take a lot more time. Time we do not have."

"Karissa, who leaked our location? Do you think we can really recover Krueger's Shadow Suit?"

"I do know but we do not have time to cover that matter. It was none of the elders if that is what you're thinking. I have found Dr. Mancs. He is helping me with all the programs. We can only hope for the best. If you need me I will be here at camp. I'm pretty sure you can guess where I will be. As we prepare for the weeks to come, we must keep the identity of Tony a secret. Do not tell your children. Understood?"

They all nodded in agreement and the meeting ended.

**Emily**

* * *

"Mom you can't cancel the annual dance!"

"I must. We have to train harder than ever."

"Look I understand you want us to be ready. You also don't want to cause panic. If you cancel the dance people will know something is up."

She sighed. She knew I had a point.

"Why do you want this dance so badly?"

"Who said I wanted it?"

"I'm your mother. I know when you're lying. You might as well confess now. Who is it, Chris or James?"

"Both. I know Chris will ask me because we I guess we are dating. I don't really know. I want James to ask, but he doesn't want Chris to kill him."

"How do you know he will want to ask you?"

"You don't see how he looks at me. You wouldn't understand."

"I was in love once. How else would I have you?"

"He left and never came back."

"I know sweetie."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yes I do. That is a subject I don't want to get into."

I left my mother's tent. I came back later and saw her crying while holding a picture. She left for her meetings and I snuck in. The picture showed her and a man holding a baby. I figured I was the baby and he must have been my dad. He had blonde hair and stubble. He hair stuck up in places. He had piercing blue eyes like me. That was the only thing. I put the picture back and went to visit James in his tent.

**Tony**

* * *

I was lying on my bed when someone knocked on the tent door. I shouted somewhat of a come in. Emily came in and turned completely red. Then it dawned on me that I was not wearing a shirt.

"Look it is too hot in here for me to put my shirt on."

She went to the other side of my bed and pulled out a metal box. She turned a dial and all of a sudden cold air blasted into my room.

"I'm still not putting my shirt on."

"Fine. I need to talk to you about something."

"Shoot."

"Do you have parents?"

"I did at one time. My mom died in a car accident. My dad left the family before that. I've been living with my grandma ever since. Why do you ask?"

"My father left too. I don't know why. My mom refuses to talk about it."

"Can you blame her?"

"No, but she is canceling the dance. It is like a high school prom I suppose."

"Why is that?"

"That is how she met my dad. I guess she just doesn't want to be… to be…"

That is when she started crying. I felt so bad for her. My dad left because he was an asshole. At least I knew why. I was the spitting image of my mom so it wasn't like I reminded her of him. Plus when she was still alive she got rid of all the stuff that reminded her of him. Emily's mom would always be reminded. Emily started crying harder and I pulled her into my chest. Her tears were hot as they ran down my body. I hugged her tight until she started to get control back.

Then what happened next I would not have imagined in a billion years. We kissed. My brain melted and shut off. We continued to kiss until she pulled away. We laid their together deciding what we should say. She rested her head underneath my chin. All I knew was if Chris found out I was dead meat. At that moment I didn't care. I pulled her up and we kissed again and again. I don't remember what happened after that.

**Emily**

* * *

What have I done? How could I let my feelings get the best of me? What if Chris finds out? Then my mom walked into the tent.

"Why aren't you at training? You know we must be –"

I broke down into tears. My mom understood immediately. She sat on my bed and held me in her arms. For a woman who seems so fierce she seemed so loving now.

"Honey, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm so confused. I just don't know what I want."

"You have to follow your heart. It knows what you want. You just have to stop and listen to it. Now get dressed and head to the arena."

I nodded and did what she asked.

**Tony**

* * *

I got up early this morning. I put on my uniform and headed out of the tent. I looked over to see the Silver and Black tents. The Black tent looked the same as the first day I got here, but the Silver seemed different somehow. It felt as if it was calling my name. So I decided to head down and find out.

I entered the tent to see the same familiar 12 year old sitting cross-legged in the center of the room.

"Hey Grandma, what's up?"

"Anthony, sit down."

My grandma never called me Anthony. Right then I knew what she was going to tell me was incredibly serious.

"Do you understand why you are here?"

"Yeah, learn the ways of a Power Ranger and to save this camp from the corrupted Power Rangers."

"Yes, so tell me how Emily fits into that."

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"I'm not allowed to like a girl?"

"That's not what –"

"That is exactly what it sounds like!"

I stormed out of the tent and ran up to the arena. Today, I was ready. I was going to kick the crap out of Chris and ask Emily to go to the dance with me. I didn't care what other people thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tony**

* * *

I joined the line the other kids already started to form. Five minutes later Emily joined us. She was never late and she looked like she had been crying. Chris scooted over and she sat down next to him. He put his arm around her. I'm normally a go with the flow kind of guy, but I was getting pretty jealous. Before I could do anything Michael Mullen, Austin's dad, walked in.

Michael and Austin looked nothing alike. Austin had a surfer's hairstyle with dirty blonde hair. Michael had extremely short black hair. Michael was extremely buff, but he was as calm as Austin.

"Today, we are going into the wilderness for a training exercise. You will be paired up as teams of two… of my choosing."

There was a groan from Chris, but Michael acted as if nothing happened. He cleared his throat then proceeded with the details.

"There is a pair of silver bells hidden within the forest. First team to recover the bells and bring them here wins. You can use any means necessary."

Chris had a wicked smile and then asked, "So if we seriously injure someone on another team will we be punished?"

"Well Chris, considering I said any means necessary I guess not."

Chris had an incredibly evil smile. I knew his intentions.

"Alright then. Team 1 is Austen and Sarah. Stand over there. Team 2 is Chris and David."

Chris's face completely fell. He knew that meant that Emily and I was Team 3.

"Why the hell is Emily partners with that loser?"

"Chris watch your tone with me. James is new. Emily is the best student we have. Obviously he can learn a lot from her. If you decide to keep undermining me and keeping this up you will lose 3 stripes."

That shut Chris up, but he was definitely not happy. I thought the veins in his neck were popping out. Michael led us to a back gate. He pushed the door open and yelled go.

I took off following Emily into the deep wooded forest. She stopped behind a large oak tree and I about smacked right into her. I was two inches away from her face. We both were breathing heavily. I started to lean in, but she pushed me away. She looked down and a strand of hair fell in her face.

"I'm sorry James. We have a mission to do."

"No I'm sorry. I just feel so much different when I'm around you."

She turned red and mumbled a let's keep going. I followed her deeper into the forest.

"How do you know where to go?"

"It's called tracking."

"Huh?" I was so confused and she just sighed very loudly.

"Look down at the ground. Over there is a broken twig."

"So you find a broken stick and you think it is important enough to follow?"

"The footprint underneath it is."

I felt extremely dumb. She gave me a sexy smile and kept going. We came to a clearing and on a branch were the bells. I started to walk toward them but Emily grabbed my shirt.

"Are you a complete idiot? You can't just walk out there! It is probably trapped."

"For once will you trust me?"

I walked out to the bells. I could hear Emily cursing behind me. I picked up a stick off the ground. I whacked the string they were attached to with the stick. Then a net sprang from underneath me. What Emily didn't know was that I unfortunately was in gymnastics for the first 6 years of my life. I did a back flip right out of the net. The bells then fell right into my hand. I smiled at Emily to her look of astonishment. Then it quickly changed to fear. I turned around to see a kick straight to my temple. I crumpled to the ground almost immediately. I heard a scream, but I then blacked out.

**Emily**

* * *

"Chris, leave him alone!"

"Admit to me that you don't have feelings for him!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you and him hugging! You guys are always together!"

"Chris, tell me you didn't jump him the first day he got here."

Tensions were running high. It didn't help when Austen and Sarah showed up. They could feel the tension and they didn't say a word. What I didn't notice was that David had pulled James off the ground and taken him somewhere into the forest.

"Guys we are a team. You need to settle this right now." Austen said definitively. Chris had a crooked evil look on his face.

"Chris we are done. I do not have time to deal with your crap right now. We are on a verge of war."

Chris threw a punch at the tree right next to my head.

"Well fine then, but don't expect James to be alright."

He took off into the forest. I turned around to see James, but he wasn't there. My heart stopped. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it coming. I looked to see the bells lying on the ground. I picked them up and handed them to Austen. He looked at me with a look of curiosity.

"I can't accept this."

"Yes you can Austen. I have to find James. I'm not letting Chris and David win."

Well me and Austen are going with you. We are a team Emily and you can't handle them on your own."

I nodded and our trio took off into the woods.

**Tony**

* * *

"Wake up!"

I was being ferociously shaked. My head was in excruciating pain. I opened my eyes to see David peering down at me. His face erupted into an evil sneer. Chris came up behind him. He stared at me with complete hatred.

"Help me stand him up."

David held me up while Chris studied me. Then Chris landed a series of knee strikes to my abdomen. I went to scream, but nothing came out. I was in so much pain I couldn't stand it. My body tried to crumple to the ground, but David kept me standing up.

"You think you can just take her away from me? Think again! After I'm through with you, not even your own mother would want you!"

I don't know what it was, but I was suddenly empowered. All my rage and frustration came to its boiling point. I stood up and punched David in the temple. He went down immediately. I turned around and threw Chris into the tree. He stood back up and charged me.

We were fighting for a good ten minutes. The exhaustion was setting in. Unfortunately, his years of training was starting to kill my three weeks. All I managed to do was delay the inevitable. I didn't have the skill or the stamina to keep this fight up for much longer. I was starting to lose hope. Then a miracle happened. Chris went for a roundhouse kick when he was suddenly stopped. In front of me was a little girl. I knew instantly who she was.

"The fighting must end."

"Get out of my way kid before I hurt you to."

"Young Mackey, you must learn to get along if you want to have a future."

"How do you know who I am?"

"I know a lot of things Mr. Mackey. I know you are hurting and you seek revenge. Revenge is not the answer. You and the other children of this camp are intertwined in a special way. All of you together must fight to save this camp from the corrupted Power Rangers. You must make your own choices. Killing James will not solve your problems. The choice is in your own hands. Choose wisely."

Just like that she was gone. My grandma was right. We needed each other more than what we wanted to kill each other. Chris sat on the ground. He hung his head contemplating his choices. I saw a tear escape down his cheek. I knew what he was going through. He just wanted to be normal just like Emily. That is why they got along so well. They both just wanted to be in a normal world and go to a normal school. They didn't want to be responsible with the whole world. I put my hand on his shoulder and Chris stared up at me.

"Chris, I understand."

"How could you possibly understand? You are from Earth. You know nothing of the life here."

"I am from Earth, but that doesn't mean I don't feel pain too. My father ran out on my mom and me. Then my mom was killed in an accident. Trust me I know what pain is. I had to deal with a crap ton. If you want a normal life, you have to help me fight off the Power Rangers."

Chris nodded and I extended my hand out to him. He grabbed it and I lifted him off the ground. We walked over to David and supported his weight on to us.

We started to walk off when we heard rustling in the bushes. We turned in time to see Emily, Austen, and Sarah bust out of the bushes. They had very confused looks on their faces.

Chris gave a wicked smile and said, "so you ganna help us or not?"

We all helped take David back to the arena. When we arrived Michael was sitting on a lawn chair sipping tea.

"What took you so long? I expected you back hours ago."

Michael looked up to see a very unconscious David, Chris was bleeding, and I looked like my face went through a wood chipper. He dropped his tea and came to our aid. He sent us straight to the infirmary completely forgetting about the two silver bells.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tony**

* * *

Great, I was back in the hospital room. What's even worse is that Emily hasn't come seen me at all. Chris is across the hall with David and she frequently visits him. That's it I'm tired of this place. I'm getting out. I pulled off the sticky things as I did last time. Only thing was that a loud buzzer went off. A bunch of nurses came in and surrounded me. I cursed to myself. They brought out a huge needle and stuck me. I screamed in pain but then I was out.

"Tony, wake up."

"Grandma, I want out of here."

"I know sweetie."

Grandma put her hand on my shoulder. She tried to comfort me the best she could. She was worried about me, but she tried to look confident.

"Why hasn't she come visited me?"

Her face tightened. She looked me in the eyes and stared deeply into them. I then understood. She went back to Chris. I looked away so she wouldn't have to see my tear run down my face.

"Get me out of here now."

"Tony I think—"

"Let me out now."

She left the room and got the nurse. After much debating from my 12-year-old looking grandma she let me out. I went straight to my tent. I looked in the mirror. My skin around my face was still puffy. I lift my shirt up to see that my chest was black and blue. I looked like I got hit by a truck. I sighed and laid on my bed. I didn't belong here. How was I suppose to lead these guys into a battle that we are destined to lose? I rolled over on my quilt bed with my back to the door, and I heard a quiet knock.

"Who is it?"

"Who do you think it is?"

I got really pist. Why the hell does she want to see me now?

"What?"

"Jeez bully much?"

I rolled over see her smiling at me. Now I am just confused.

"Go back to your boyfriend."

Her smile faltered a little bit. She came and sat on my bed. She whispered in my ear I am with him.

"Why didn't you visit me in the hospital? You would only visit Chris!"

"I visited you. You were always asleep. You can check the log if you want."

She curled up into my chest. Her heart was racing. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Emily, how are we supposed to beat the evil rangers?"

"I don't know. I really don't know."

"All I know is, I wouldn't want to do it without you."

"I feel the same way."

She kissed me.

**Dr. Willows**

* * *

"Today is the day. We must transfer our powers to our children. They must get used to being a ranger and the new power that comes with it. I got the news that we have a little over two months until they arrive here. We have two months to become completely prepared."

"How are we supposed to be ready with only two months to go?" Hunter asked.

"I am still in touch with several past Power Ranger teams. They have agreed to come here and help with the training and fight with us. One leader you all know of will be here."

"Who is it Karissa?" Ashley asked.

"Tommy Oliver will be here along with Sky Tate. Also other famed heroes of the past will be here too."

"That is unbelievable. How did you manage to pull this off?" Emily asked.

"They also have felt the affects of P.R.G.U.O. forces. Tomorrow they all will be here. The training of our soon to be rangers will be intense. As for us, we must prepare. I have a surprise that I will talk about later. Now we must go and prepare for tomorrow."

**Tony**

* * *

Today was a huge day. We would be assigned our very own morphers and an assigned mentor to help us defeat the P.R.G.U.O. I was excited and couldn't wait. I went to the mess hall as soon as I could. I had 10 stripes in all now. I looked bad in comparison to the rest of the group. They all had their stripes, so they were all solid colors now. I was last in the line.

"Emily Ahrens the 2nd, please step forward." Emily's mom said.

Emily stepped forward and bowed the ninja way. Her mom placed a morpher in her hand.

"Your mentor will be Jason Lee Scott. He is the original Red Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers."

Emily stood up and got back in line. One by one we followed suit. Each one of us was getting our own morpher and mentor. Then it was finally my turn. I was waiting for this forever.

"James Whitman, please step forward."

I stepped forward and bowed just like the others. I was handed my morpher.

"Your mentor will be Tommy Oliver. He is originally the green ranger. He is a great leader and has a lot of experience as a ranger."

I stood back in line. It was like we all felt the presence right then and there. We pulled out our morphers and did what we were born to do. Emily was red, Chris blue, Austen green, David yellow, and Sarah pink. I looked down to see that I was the silver ranger. I was proud to lead in my grandma's footsteps. The crowd rose and cheered for us. It was single handedly the best moment of my life.

**Tony**

* * *

I trained with Tommy day after day. He had me doing rigorous activities to be in shape. He taught me martial arts and the history of being a power ranger. I learned was not just the green ranger. He was also white, red, and black. He was apart of many teams and just the man to teach me to be a leader.

I never saw any of the other rangers much. That probably had to do with me sleeping every time I had the chance. When I was training, anything and I mean anything, would happen. I could be balancing on a giant pole dodging flaming arrows. I'd be sparring with the ninja spirits. Tommy had me running and exercising every moment he had with me.

"Tommy, my name is not James."

"I kind of figured. We all know the rules of this camp because of it being so legendary. We all based our teachings off of this camp. Your grandma is and forever will be the greatest leader."

"That's what scares me the most. She was, I mean is a great leader. What if I don't live up to her name?"

"You will because you are you. You have her blood running through your veins. You were destined to do this."

"I hope your right."

"I know I am now give me 100 more push ups whatever your name is!"

"It's Tony," I said laughing. I did his push-ups and everything else he threw at me. He taught me martial arts and how to sword fight. I knew my history and what I needed to do to win.

**Emily**

* * *

I've been training a month with Jason. One day he pulled me aside.

"Emily, I've taught you everything I possibly could teach you. I got wind of another ranger arriving here last night. I believe he can help you achieve your full potential."

"Bring it on."

I waited in the arena for my new mentor to come. He walked in, and I couldn't believe it. Sky Tate was going to teach me.

"You ready to train?"

"I was born ready."

I trained with Sky day and night. We were so much alike. He knew what it felt like to be second. I was training my whole life to take on the rangers. James is here two months and he is chosen to lead us. It wasn't fair.

"Emily, being second made me realize something. I realized how to be apart of a team. After Jack left I was ready to be the leader."

"Sky, if you were the leader of S.P.D. Power Rangers then how did it become corrupted?"

"Dr. Willows was supposed to succeed Cruger. Only she didn't. She was fired and me and the other rangers were transferred out."

"You eventually became number one. What if I never become number one?"

"Emily, believe in yourself. I know you can and will be a leader someday. Now let's get back to the present and resume training. We only have a month before the invasion."


	6. Chapter 6

**Tony**

* * *

It finally came down to this. We were waiting for the mega-ship to arrive. Then as if on cue, the first warning sirens went off. We morphed up. The six of us were leading our camp. What P.R.G.U.O. didn't know was that we had an army of past rangers fighting along side of us.

Tommy Oliver led the Neo Rangers. Sky Tate led the S.P.D. Rangers. Even though the Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder Rangers didn't have morphers, they were here to fight as well. This is also including Rocky and Adam from the original power rangers. Then also was the elders led by my grandma. It took me a moment to realize that they were morphed up to.

The P.R.G.U.O. ship arrived. The mouth of the ship opened up. Six rangers jumped out. They had the same colors as us besides the orange ranger was in place of silver. They had an army of robots jumping out behind them.

"Attack!" I screamed as loudly as I could. The war was started.

**Tony**

* * *

I took off toward the orange ranger. I pulled out my ninja katana and advanced. The orange ranger pulled out a crimson sword. The look of it made my insides crawl. I could see my nightmares on the blade. This thing was made of pure evil and terror. I had to stop the images and the ranger one way or another.

We started off by circling each other. I was trying to look for any weaknesses that stood out. He was left handed. This was going to be tricky for the fact that I was used to fighting right handed opponents. He started off with the first move. I blocked and tried to go for a stomach shot. He easily blocked it and we were back where we started.

This continued for another five to ten minutes. This was a crucial stale mate. Then I realized something. The ranger would bounce off his left foot kind of like a limp. I found his weakness! I put my sword away to see if he would do the same. He did and I had to smile at myself. We took off into hand to hand combat. I first started off with a series of kicks and maneuvers to knock him off guard. When he started to lose interest I went straight for his ankle. I put it into an ankle lock. I kept pressing until I heard something snap and the ranger screamed in pain.

I pulled out my sword and attacked him. I used the power of the eagle to land the final blow. Then he de-morphed. He was a teenager not too much older than me. On his forehead was a tattoo of the Roman numeral for six. His hair was shaved off. He had tears running down his face. I kicked him hard into the temple. It knocked him out cold. I picked him up and brought him behind our blockade lines.

I looked out to see the overview of the battle so far. Emily was keeping up good against the evil Red Ranger. Chris and David were double teaming against the evil Blue and Yellow Rangers. I looked to see if I could find my grandma. I found her in a circle of those mechanical bot things. I took off to help her.

I fought through robot after robot. They kept coming. I finally made my way over to her. She was doing well on her own, but you could tell she was in trouble. We became back to back.

"Tony, I'm so glad to see you."

"I feel the same Grandma. I felt you could use some help."

"I definitely could use a hand."

We locked arms and we concentrated. Then I heard the call of the eagle. We both unsheathed our swords and struck at the bots. One by one they fell to the power of our blades. Both of our swords were glowing shiny silver. We put our swords back and all of the bots around us exploded causing a huge ripple in their forces. Then I heard a scream.

I turned to see Sarah down on the ground with the Pink Ranger looming over top of her. It was too late. I turned my head, but I heard the sound of the last breath she would ever take. I was then empowered. I took off after the Pink Ranger, only Austen beat me to her. I never realized until now that Austen liked Sarah. He attacked the Pink Ranger with bitter sweet revenge. I jumped over to help.

I got over there just in time before the Green Ranger decided to have fun. I blocked the sucker punch.

"Austen, we need to retreat and regroup!"

"James, they killed Sarah!"

"I know Austen. If we don't get her out of here she might never be saved!"

Austen thought about it as he blocked and attacked the Pink Ranger.

"Okay, but we need a big distraction, and besides I can't take two of these guys on by myself."

I nodded. I signaled Tommy over to help Austen. Tommy came racing over and nodded at me. I took off to find Chris. I found Chris being circled by robots. David was knocked out underneath a tree.

"Chris, do you have any bombs or something loud hidden anywhere?"

"James, why in the hell do you want bombs?"

"Sarah is either dead or seriously injured, our troops are running thin, and David looks like he needs a medic! We need to retreat and regroup!"

He nodded and we raced up back behind the blockade towards Chris's tent. He pulled out two grenade launchers.

"They are packed with fireworks. It will be a loud boom and a big distraction, but it won't hold them for long."

We raced back to the fight. Chris and I then started firing off the fireworks. This caused massive panic for the bots. Plus if they got too close they would catch on fire. Emily seemed to see our plan. She screamed for our troops to retreat. One of our fireworks hit the massive P.R.G.U.O. ship. It groaned and moaned for a little bit. Then the mouth of the ship opened up and a guy stepped out. Everyone fell silent and the fighting ceased.

"It… It can't be." My grandma said.

"It is the Shadow Ranger!"My grandma said this and then collapsed. David's dad Daniel caught her. Chris helped David up and he was watching the scene. Austen was holding Sarah's cold hand as he tried to bring her back behind the blockade.

The evil Rangers stood up (besides the much knocked out orange ranger) and went back to the ship. They bowed before him.

"Who are you?" Asked Emily. Damn she was brave.

"You should know me Emily Ahrens." His voice was like metal rubbing against metal. Emily stared at him blankly.

He took his helmet off. He had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Elder Emily screamed out in terror. I looked at Emily to see her in complete shock.

"No, it can't be you. There is no way it can be you."

"Oh yes, it can be my dear Emily."

"Emily who is that?" I asked her.

"James, he is… he is… my dad."

**End of Book 1**


End file.
